


By any other name

by Seth_Figment



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bless Bobby's gruff but kind soul, Bobby is a dog person, Crowley approves, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rough Kissing, hellhound, hellpuppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Figment/pseuds/Seth_Figment
Summary: Bobby finds a lone hellhound puppy. Not able to kill it he cares for it instead. He tries to contact Crowley for information but he won't show up. Until he suddenly does.Excerpt-----------Going closer to the cage the growling, that was frankly quite pitiful, turns into whining and whimpering. "What kind of hellhound whimpers?"Grabbing some dirt from the ground he walks up to the cage. Frowning he looks down at the seemingly empty space. "And what kind of hellhound can be held by a normal cage." Dropping the dirt over the cage it lands and outlines the silhouette of what looks like a small dog or a, "Puppy. A hellhound puppy."Turning he rubs at his face. "Shit."





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Tis but thy name that is my enemy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thoughts are in italics._
> 
>  
> 
> Don't mind the random quotes and title. I just needed a title. And mucking about with old classics are always fun. So don't pay too much attention to the quotes. Actually just ignore them. Should probably exclude them. But no. I like making things hard for myself. 
> 
> This fic isn't beta read. So beware of drastic changes in writing style and errors in spelling and grammar, and probably a lot of tense changes. Furthermore I'm not a native English speaker so...yeah, disclaimer?  
> Reviews, comments and corrections of grammar and spelling are always appreciated.

Holding the phone pressed to his ear with his shoulder Bobby sighs setting down the gun he was cleaning. "Could be wolves."

"It's not wolves, Booby."

"Okay, okay, I believe you. But what I don't understand is why I have to go and check it out and not you?" He grumbles taking the phone back in his hand.

"I'm following a group of vampires heading up north. If I took a detour I would lose them. Bobby, seriously it's not wolves killing all those sheep."

Sighing Bobby relinquishes. "A'right I'll check it out."

"Thanks."

Pinching the bridge of his nose he waves of the thanks. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't get yourself killed fooling around with those vampires."

"I'm not a newbie."

"Sure. Bye, Matthew."

"Bye, Bobby." Hanging up the phone he sights heavily.

Looking down at the counter he picks up the note he scribbled down the address on. "Well, I'll better check it out."

 

-..-..-..

 

Crouching by the carcass of a sheep he inspects the claw and bite marks. "Hmm, well something sure seems hungry."

Taking a closer look at the marks he notes that they bare a striking assemblance to hellhound claw and bite marks but are far to small. They're even to small to be from wolves. _Might be coyotes._

Cutting up the the remains he packs them up.

Heading over to a nearby barn he looks around inside noting that it seems as if no one's been there for some time.

Looking around inside he find a pile of straw with some smudged paw prints in the dirt around it. _Better make sure it's just some coyotes and not anything else._

With a sigh he walks back to his truck and drives it up to the barn.

Getting out of the truck he gets a cage from the back. "Lets start with something simple."

Setting up rudimentary trap, in this case just a cage using a shank from the sheep carcass as bait. “There.” _Hopefully there will only be a rogue coyote in here tomorrow and nothing else._

 

-..-..-..

 

Coming back the next day Bobby walks into the barn only to find the door of the cage closed and something growling inside it. Something invisible. "Balls.” _Please don't be a hellhound_.

Going closer to the cage the growling, that was frankly quite pitiful, turns into whining and whimpering. "What kind of hellhound whimpers?"

Grabbing some dirt from the ground he walks up to the cage. Frowning he looks down at the seemingly empty space. "And what kind of hellhound can be held by a normal cage." Dropping the dirt over the cage it lands and outlines the silhouette of what looks like a small dog or a, "Puppy. A hellhound puppy."

Turning he rubs at his face. "Shit."

Not sure what to do he starts walking away to check if he has anything useful in his truck but after a couple of steps the whining from the cages becomes louder. Stopping Bobby looks back at the cage which actually causes the whining to quiet down but not disappear entirely.

Frowning Bobby notes that the sheep shank he left has been decimated and only some bone fragments remain.

Sighing he heads over to his truck the desperate whimpering now turned into howls following him out.

Tacking out the cooler with the rest of the sheep from the back of his truck Bobby takes a moment to think about what he's about to do. _I've gone soft with old age._

Shaking his head he goes back to the barn.

The moment he steps into the barn the howling stops and a consistent whining starts up.

Kneeling down on one knee by the cage he places the cooler next to himself. Watching the last bits of dirt still seemingly float in mid air Bobby unsheathes his knife with a sigh and opens the cooler.

As fast as the lid of the cooler opens the whining from the pup turns into what can only be described as yapping. Happy yapping.

Raising a brow he looks over at the cage. "Yapping hellhounds." Shaking his head he picks up one of the last legs from the sheep and holds it in front of the cage. "I'll take it that you want this." Yapping turning louder he can hear something swooshing in the air. _So hellhounds wag their tails. Wouldn't that be something to add to the bestiary._

Cutting off a small piece of the meat he uses the knife to poke it in through the bars.

Meat immediately getting snatched up it disappears before Bobby can even blink. “You're really hungry, ain't you?”

Continuing to feed the puppy through the bars Bobby tries to figure out what to do. “Should kill you. I also need to figure out how you got here.”

Shoving in the last piece of meat he stands up knees aching. “I'm to old for this.”

Whining starting up again as he moves Bobby can't help but look down at the cage feeling his heart ache at the noise. _It had to be a puppy._

Sighing he grabs the cooler walking back to his truck, the howling of an abandoned puppy slicing though the air.

Returning to the barn he now has some rope and salt with him.

Walking around the cage he makes a circle of salt before he kneels down by its door. The swooshing noise of a tail having returned with a vengeance together with the shuffling sound of paws.

Taking a deep breath Bobby shakes his head. “This is how I die. Goddamned hypocrite is what I am. ”

Extending his arm he holds the back of his hand up against the cage ready to quickly pull it back if needed.

Flinching slightly at the first feel of something cold and wet, _Probably its nose,_ he forces his hand to keep still only to feel a tongue lick at it.

“Okay, so far so good.” Taking a deep breath he lets one of his fingers poke into the cage. “Don't bite, okay?” But instead of teeth there is just more drool.

Chuckling slightly in relief Bobby pokes some more fingers in only to be greeted by vigorous licking. “You're really just a puppy, aren't you?”

Making up his mind he removes his hand reaching off to the side to pick up some more dirt.

“Let's see you again.” Dropping the dirt over the cage the slight silhouette of the hellhound puppy becomes visible again.

“You just stay still now.” Reaching for the lock Bobby keeps an eye on the floating dirt. “No bolting away, okay?”

Holding the door closed he picks up the rope. Having already tied a slipknot on it he simply starts to open the door slowly while calmly talking. “You ain't gonna attack me. No, you don't want that. All you wanted was some food.” Dirt staying still in the air he carefully slips the rope over the puppies head. “You just wanted some breakfast didn't you?” Tightening the knot around the puppies neck he lets his hands retreat holding on hard to the rope. “There.”

Standing up he lightly tugs at the makeshift leash. “Let's see if this will work.”

At the tug the floating dirt trots out of the cage only to stop before going flying everywhere when the puppy shakes itself.

“Sorry about the dirt.”

Backing slowly Bobby tugs at the rope making the seemingly levitating noose follow him.

Kicking the salt line he leads the puppy out talking to it all the way. “So what should I do with you? Should probably ask Crowley. He might know why there's a hellpuppy running around. Hopefully I got something for you to eat at home.”

Backing up next to the passenger side of his truck he opens the door. Standing next to the opened door he looks from the floating loop to the passenger seat. “Okay, lets see how this will work.”

Contemplating how to get the hellpup up to the seat he doesn't need to think long because the loop walks forward jumping up on the seat all by its own volition. “That was easy.”

Before he closes the door he ties his end of the rope securely to the headrest.

Walking over to the driver side Bobby slides in behind the steering wheel. While turning the key he glances over at the rope. The puppy seems to have settled down to take a nap not really reacting to the motor noises.

“This is so gonna come back to bite me in the ass.” He grumbles before driving off.

 

-..-..-..

 

Rolling up the driveway Bobby goes through his plan once more but out loud this time to try and wake his passenger.

“So we'll get inside where I will temporary put you in a circle of salt, just long enough to secure the house so that you can't get out. Okay?” Looking over at the invisible little dog he can see the rope stir somewhat.

“You awake there?” Reaching over he tugs lightly on the rope. Hearing a weak sleepy sounding whine he lets go of the rope.

Getting out of the car he walks over to the passenger side. Opening the door he unties the rope from the headrest and tugs at it again only for the loop to stay put on the seat.

“Come on.” He says insistently only to get what sounds as a sleepy yawn in response.

Reaching over he pets on what he assumes is the pups head only to recoil at the feel of its skin. _Feels like gnarly scaring mixed with fur._ Shaking off the unpleasant feeling from first touching the pup he reaches out once more petting across its back. “You need to get up, sweetheart.”

Feeling the body under his hand move slightly he can see the loop rise before settling down again. Sighing he removes his hand.

Taking off his hat Bobby rub across his head. “Well, if you ain't getting up by your own I'll have to move you by myself.”

Putting his cap back on he bends down. “No biting.” Getting his arms under the small body he lifts the puppy up only to grunt under the weight. “What are you made of? Lead. You're barely the size of a beagle.”

Hitching the puppy up in his arms he bumps the door shut with his hip.

Carrying the the pup with him he can feel its breath at his neck as it nuzzles its nose into it.

Feeling claws dig into his arm Bobby grumbles to himself shifting his grip on the pup while trying to open the front door. “Bringing a hellhound home. How can I ever yell at the boys for doing something stupid ever again.”

Getting the door open he kicks at the salt line he keeps there before walking in heading over to the kitchen.

Setting down the sleepy bundle on the kitchen floor he reaches over to the counter picking up one of the many cartoons of salt he keeps there.

Walking around the rope loop and by extension the hellpup he makes a circle of salt around it.

Crouching down Bobby reaches into the circle petting the puppy. “So you'll just stay here while I get some stuff from my truck and double check all the salt lines so you won't get out, okay?”

Getting a confused whine in response Bobby hesitates for just a second before standing up walking away.

The moment he sets foot out of the kitchen the pup starts howling and whining for him to come back.

Speeding up he hurries out to his truck to get the cooler and some other things. Quickly going back to the house he checks all the salt lines as quickly as possible all while having the desperate howling of a puppy following him.

Walking into the kitchen to check the last salt lines Bobby can see the rope loop bounce up and down and the howling turns into whimpering yapping.

“Calm down. I'm done in just a second.”

Checking the last line everything seems to be secure.

Turning back to the bouncing yapping rope he sighs rubbing at his face. “Okay, I 'll let you out but no killing.”

Stepping up to the circle he notes that there's now some shallow claw marks on the linoleum by the inner edge of the salt line. “Also try and not claw or destroy anything.”

As fast as Bobby disrupts the salt the rope bounces up to him and he feels paws land on his thighs and claws dig in.

Leaning down he pets at the pups head. “Yeah, yeah. I was only gone for a couple of minutes.”

Straightening up he moves back feeling the paws fall away. Turning around he walks over to a cupboard to get a broom to sweep up all the salt.

Hearing claws click against the floor he look back to see the rope trail after him. Frowning at this he walk over to the salt starting to sweep it up. “Need to do something about that rope. Can't have you walking around with it trailing behind you like that. You might get stuck.”

Sweeping up the last salt he empties the dustpan in the bin before setting it aside.

Kneeling he whistling holding his hand out. “Come here, girl.”

Immediately the loop obediently trots over to him and he feels a wet nose nudge at his hand.

Taking out a knife he grabs the rope cutting it shorter and then adjusts the knot around the pups neck. “So you don't strangle yourself.”

Letting go of the rope he hears the pup shake itself and what sounds as scratching. Seeing the rope turn slightly and some fraying appearing he reaches out stopping the pup. “No scratching at that. It needs to stay. Can't see where you are without it.”

Ruffling the pups ears he keeps an eye on the loop as he stands walking towards the hall. “Let's find a blanket for you to lie on.”

 

-..-..-..

 

Having found an old blanket for the pup to sleep on Bobby has now settled down in his study trying to find anything about hellhound puppies.

He gave up on trying to summon Crowley after the fifth attempt.

Shutting the book he was reading he rubs at his face in frustration. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

Leaning back in his chair he rolls his shoulders and neck when he suddenly hears munching noises.

Looking over at the hellpup Bobby sees one of his tombs getting shredded. “Don't chew on that!” Standing up he hurries over.

Grabbing the book he admonishes the pup. “Bad dog! No.” Looking the book over it seems as if the thick leather cover and spine has taken the brunt of the damage.

Hearing whining he looks down just to see the rope loop hunker down low on the floor. “It's not your fault. Shouldn't have left it lying on the floor.”

The whining from the pup don't stop though. “It's not your fault, ….. “ Blanking Bobby realizes that he doesn't know what to call the puppy.

“Should probably give you a name. The way this research are going you will stay here for quite some time. And Crowley won't answer any of my tries to contact him.”

Glancing thoughtfully from the mangled book to the levitating rope he raises a brow. “Well you seem to like literature. Maybe something from a classic. Though I don't know if your a boy or girl.”

Sighing he sits down on the couch.

“Well, you seem far to well behaved to be a boy.” Looking down at the book in his hand Bobby smiles wryly, “When you ain't eating my research material.”

Feeling paws land on his lap he looks back up at the rope loop floating in front of him. Feeling his hand get nudged by a nose the pup seems to whine in apology.

Setting the book aside he scratches at the back of an invisible ear, cold nose snuffling at his wrist. “Maybe, Elizabeth. Lizzy.” Getting no response what so ever from the pup he dismisses the name. “Yeah, I don't like it that much either.”

Ransacking his brain for names he can't really come up with anything original. “What about Juliet?” Getting a happy yap at that he ruffles the pups ears. “Really? Juliet?”

“Ain't that original but what's in a name?” Smiling he ruffles Juliet's ears one last time before standing.

“Let's find something for you to chew on that isn't 700 years old.”

 

-..-..-..

 

Giving up on researching Bobby has now relocated to the kitchen.

Standing in front of the the open fridge he glances from its content to over at Juliet who's currently busy demolishing the femur from a sheep.

Grabbing a t-bone Bobby had been planing to make for himself he turns taking a plate down from a shelf.

Hearing shuffling, the clicking of claws walks up to him.

Glancing down he sees the rope loop look up at him while whining eagerly. “Calm your horses. I'm just gonna plate it first.” Moving the stake over to the plate he turns to the loop. “Sit.”

Looking down at the pup he can't see Bobby realizes how stupid it was to ask her to sit.

Inspecting the rope he thinks it looks like it might have changed elevation and angle. “Ehhm, I'm just going to assume that you're sitting down.”

Setting down the plate he watches the stake get ripped apart only for the ripped off pieces to go invisible a moment later. “I'll have to go into town to by some kibble or something for you tomorrow.”

Shaking his head Bobby turns to grab a bowl that he fills with water before setting it down next to the plate. “There you go.”

Turning back to the counter he lets out a deep breath. “Guess I'll have sandwiches.”

 

-..-..-..

 

Finishing up in the study he's trying to figure out what to do with Juliet when she starts to whine.

Looking back at the invisible puppy it takes him a second to realize what she wants. “Need to go out? ”

Walking over to the kitchen with Juliet following at his heels he grabs the rope he left there.

Crouching down he whistles. “Come here.” Obediently the rope loop walks up to him stopping in front of him.

Tying the rope securely to the loop he pets Juliet on the head. “There. No running away now.”

Well outside he takes a small walk around the junkyard and nearby woods.

Glancing down at the rope obediently trotting next to him he smiles a bit. “Who would have ever thought that hellhounds knew how to heel.”

 

-..-..-..

 

Back indoors he unties Juliet. Looking at the rope loop walk away he realizes that he can't let her roam free in his house at night, she might get out while he sleeps.

Getting her blanket from the study Bobby lays it out on the kitchen floor. “Juliet, come here.”

Making sure that she stays on the blanket he grabs the salt making a circle around her. “This is only for tonight. Okay? Or at least till I figure something else out.”

Walking over to the door opening he glances back at Juliet who has started to whine. “I'll just be up stairs, I'm not abandoning you.” Turning off the light he heads up to his bedroom, Juliet howling in despair from the kitchen.

Sitting down on his bed Bobby listens to the hellhound yowling like any normal puppy would.

“Hellhound. Have to remember that.” He tries to tell himself this but just then a heart breaking howl slices through the air. Frowning he shakes his head trying to dismiss the guilt he feel. “She has to stop eventually.”

Readying himself for bed he tries to block out the howling waiting for it to stop, but after 40 minutes there doesn't seem to be any end to it any time soon.

Sitting up he shakes his head. “Gone soft is what I have.” Getting out of bed he heads down back to the kitchen.

As fast as he sets his foot in the kitchen the yowling stops getting replaces by happy yapping.

Turning on the lights he looks over at the rope loop bouncing up and down noting that the floor is scratched to hell as if she's tried to dig herself out.

With a sigh he breaks the salt circle making the invisible puppy jump up at him, paws on his thighs nose snuffling his hand.

“Guess you'll sleep with me tonight.” Grabbing the salt he heads back up to his bedroom Juliet following suit.

After making a salt line at his bedroom door he's just about to lie down in bed when he feels the mattress dip. “No, bad Juliet. Down.”

Watching the rope settle down a pleading whine comes from it.

Rubbing at his face Bobby relinquishes. “Okay, you can stay.”

Laying down he pets Juliet on the head. “Night, Juliet.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at tagging so here comes a question.  
> Any tags anyone think I should add?
> 
> Thought I should mention that I do read all comments. I may not answer but I promise that I do read them. I'm bad at replies. Basically: “I can't talk to people in writing. I don't translate well over text. I need to gesture and emote.”*emphasizes this by gesturing emphatically*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _That which we call a hound._   
>  _By any other word are just as loyal._

It's been a long time since Bobby woke up with a dog laying next to him, not since he was a young boy to be more exact. He can't say that he minds it that much.

Sitting up he stretches feeling his shoulders and neck pop.

Yawning he looks over at Juliet to see if she's up only to be greeted with paws on his shoulders and dog breath in his face.

Pushing her away he chuckles. “Good morning to you too.”

After getting dressed he heads down to the kitchen to feed Juliet some burger meat before going out with her.

Spending some time in his study he makes one last ditch effort to try and contact Crowley before he heads into town but it's no use.

“Seriously. When I don't want him here he won't go away but when I do he's nowhere to be found” Sighing he puts the summoning book back.

Readying himself to go into town for supplies for Juliet he looks over at her. “So I'll have to put you in a circle again. Sorry.”

Grabbing the salt he tries to make a circle around her but she refuses to stay still. Apparently she's learned what it means when he tries to walk around her with salt and really don't want it to happen again.

Crouching down Bobby calls her over. “Lets try this.”

Holding on to the rope he makes a circle around them both. Setting the salt down outside of the circle he ruffles Juliet's ears. “Sorry about this. But I'll be back soon.”

Standing up he steps out of the circle hurrying out to his truck howling following his tracks.

 

-..-..-..

 

Well at the pet store he stares at the different collars on display, dismissing the leashes entirely. He's already gotten a solid metal chain to serve as one.

Picking out a simple but tough looking leather collar he inspects it. _This should do. Seems solid enough._

Turning back to his cart he tosses the collar in there together with the giant bag of puppy kibble he's already gotten.

Steering the cart towards the checkout he stops in his tracks when he passes by the dog-clothes. Looking over the clothing gives him an idea.

Perusing the clothes he sees a knitted argyle sweater in in bright green and pink. Picking it up he looks it over. _Ain't pretty, but it's probably visible in the dark. It will due._

Putting that in the cart too he heads over to the checkout.

 

-..-..-..

 

Taking the key out of the ignition he takes a moment to just listen. _No howling. Now the question is if that's a bad or good thing._

Getting out of the truck he grabs the bags of groceries, that include 10 pounds of minced meat for Juliet, and the bag with knick knacks from the pet store.

Walking up to the front door there's still no howling not even when he opens the door.

Frowning he walks into the hallway setting the bags down. Still frowning he turns heading back to the truck to get the bag of puppy kibble. This time when he passes the threshold he can hear a growling coming from the kitchen. _There she is._

Setting down the kibble Bobby picks up the other bags again and walks over to the kitchen, growling getting louder.

Giving a small whistle he calls out her name, “Juliet.” This immediately makes the growling stop and yapping barks start up.

Walking into the kitchen he looks over at the salt circle and his destroyed floor. “See, told you I would come back.”

Setting down the grocery bags on the kitchen table he brings the pet shop one with him over to Juliet.

Breaking the circle he gets greeted by paws landing on his thighs and tongue licking at his hand.

Ruffling her ears Bobby kneels down on one leg. “Hello to you too.”

Reaching over to the pet bag he takes the collar out. “Be still for a second, all right?”

Deciding to put the collar on before taking the rope off he fiddles with the buckle for a minute making sure it's not on to hard. After making sure the collar will stay on he unties the rope and smiles at the now levitating collar.

“Not finished yet. So stay still.” Reaching back into the bag he gets the sweater out. Taking off the tags he holds it out for Juliet to sniff before he tries to put it on her.

Not seeming that interested in the sweater Juliet instead licks at his hand. “Hope you keep that indifference about it when it's on you.”

Bunching the sweater up he pulls it over her head. “So far so good.” Lifting one front leg at a time he pulls them through their designated holes.

Standing up Bobby takes a step back. Looking over at the floating sweater he smiles. “There. Now I can see you better.”

Bending over he ruffles her ears. “You like it?” Taking the tell tale swooshing sound of a tail as a yes he stands back up grabbing the pet shop bag.

Looking in it Bobby takes out what he hopes will save his books from being used as chew toys. Holding up the marrow bone he watches the sweater jump up and down.

“Oh, so you want this?” Getting a bark in response he raises a brow. “There's one condition: Stay away from my book. Understood?” Looking expectantly at the sweater he gets a bark of understanding.

“Okay then. Here you go.” Tossing the bone off to the side the sweater bolts after it.

Turning back to the table he start to put the groceries away.

 

-..-..-..

 

Eventually Bobby ends up in the study where he is currently cursing up a storm.

“Where the hell is that stupid demon?! When I threaten him with torture if he won't leave he can do nothing but lean on my desk smirking, innuendo at the ready. Can never get rid of him then. But now when I actually want him here? No.”

Hearing the clicking of claws on the floor he looks up seeing Juliet stand in the threshold. Apparently she's finished her kibble and minced meat mixture.

Looking at her Bobby can practically feel her staring at him.

“Don't look at me that way. That idjit excuse of a demon is at fault here, not me. Shows up at random practically every day, invading my life, and then when I actually try and get a hold of him he ignores me. One time when I ignored him, by accident mind you, I was researching, he trapped me in my own kitchen making me have dinner with him. Not letting me go until I had a after dinner drink with him.”

The lack of response makes him realize what he's doing. “I'm trying to justify my ranting about a demon to a hellpuppy.” Sighing he pinches the bridge of his nose deciding to take a break.

Stepping back from his desk he walks over to Juliet. “Let's take a walk.”

 

-..-..-..

 

Deciding to wait for Crowley to show up by his own volition Bobby goes on with his days as normal, with the added responsibility of caring for a hellpuppy.

“Yeah, Matthew, you where right, it wasn't wolves.”

“Told you so.” Rolling his eyes at the smug tone Bobby gives a grunt in reply.

“By the way what was it?”

Glancing over at Juliet chewing at her marrow bone he smiles slightly. “Nothing anyone needs to worry about. I've taken care of it.”

Changing subject Bobby asks about the vampires instead, listening to Matthew talk about it with only one ear he hmm-ing when needed.

 

-..-..-..

 

After more than a week of no Crowley showing up Bobby is starting to feel slightly worried. Not really for the demon, but more about what can possibly be keeping him.

But most of all he was worried bout his own metal state. Apparently over the months of being constantly harassed by the demon he'd grown used to his company.

Every now and again he would look up from his tombs expecting Crowley to sit on the couch smirking at him only to be meet with empty space. And far more than ones has he walked into a room hearing a noise thinking Crowley has finally showed up ready with a sarcastic comment only to see Juliet's sweater float in the air.

At one point he found himself staring at a text for several minutes. Something in the back of his head telling him something was wrong.

Looking over at Juliet munching at her marrow bone he realized that it was the noise that was wrong. More times than not the passed couple of months' researching has been accompanied by the quiet sipping of whiskey and the rustling of expensive suits.

While getting stuck in his research or coming across something particularly stupid he would sometimes look up to give a scratching remark about it only to realize that there was no one there to banter with.

If he had to be honest with himself he kind of missed the banter. Only a little bit though. The comments about human stupidity he could go with out though.

Starting to develop a headache thinking about it Bobby pinching at the bridge of his nose. _Can't believe that I'm actually missing that bastard._

Glancing over at the clock on the wall Bobby startles when he sees that it's already after none. _Need to feed and walk Juliet._

Standing up he feels his own stomach clench. _Need to feed myself too._ Frowning he realizes that Crowley often interrupts his research causing him to take involuntary breaks and remembering to actually eat.

Grumbling he rubs at his face. “God damned demon.”

Getting up from from where she was lying Juliet follows Bobby over to the kitchen. Sitting down on the floor she watches him prepare her food and stick a ready meal in the microwave.

Turning from the counter with Juliet's food he looks down at her. Crouching down he places the bowl next to her water. “Wait.”

Going back to the counter he leans on it watching Juliet obediently sit still not even attempting to get to the food. “Good girl. Go get it.”

Listening to the microwave whir behind him Bobby smiles watching Juliet eat.

Thinking out loud he raises a brow at the disappearing kibble and ground beef. “You know you're really well behaved for a hellhound?”

Frowning the smile drops from his face. “Well I guess I wouldn't know. Don't really have any reference. And the ones I've come across were technically very well behaved. They all did exactly what they were ordered to do.”

Leaning his head back Bobby closes his eyes. “You just listen to orders and do what your told to. Can't really blame a foxhound for chasing foxes. Especially not if it's told to.”

Letting out a deep breath he turns to the microwave pinging. “I guess you're just like any other dog, only invisible.”

Sitting down at the table with his pitiful excuse of food Bobby pokes at it with a fork.

“And you're only a puppy.” Glancing over at Juliet he shapes a plan in his head.

“When I'm done we're gonna have some fun, okay?” Getting a bark in reply Bobby smiles turning back to his food.

 

-..-..-..

 

Having made a giant circle of salt around his house and yard Bobby is currently watching a tennis ball come running back to him.

Chuckling he picks the drool soaked ball from the air throwing it away for the umpteenth time.

Checking his wristwatch he notes that they've been out here for the better part of an hour.

Rolling his shoulder he feels the muscles twinge. _Not young anymore._

Coming back Juliet's sets down the ball by Bobby's feet barking ones.

Bending down he picks it up. “Sorry, girl. But my arm needs a rest.” Ruffling her ears before standing he turns walking back to the house whistling for Juliet to follow.

After this outdoor excursions becomes a regular thing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. How are you?  
> Did you know I have a tumblr? Because I do. My name's [Seth-Figment.](https://seth-figment.tumblr.com/)  
> Have a lovely day. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What's a hunter? It is nor hand, nor foot,_   
>  _Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part_   
>  _Belonging to a man._

Wiping off his hands on an old rag Bobby watches Juliet run around the yard. Leaning back on the truck he was working on he sighs in contentment.

There haven't exactly been many moments of peace and quiet for the past decade. Hell, decades. Bobby can't even remember the last time he did something as simple and mundane as watch a puppy play.

Frowning he looks down at the rag in his hand. _Now if that darn demon could just answer my calls that would be great._ Scowl deepening he thinks back on the dozens of times he has tried to contact Crowley. _Can't even let me have five minutes to ask some base questions about hellhounds._

Glancing over at Juliet chasing a dragonfly Bobby smiles. _Who needs that idjit anyway._

Eyes shifting upwards he sees the sun stand high in the sky. Tossing the rag off to the side he stands with a sigh. _Better make lunch._

Walking up to the house he leaves Juliet to play in the yard. She's more than proven herself trustworthy enough to be left alone, even out side.

Stepping into the kitchen he heads right over to the fridge to grab a beer. Just when his hand is about to close around the bottle the smell of sulfur invades his nose. _Something gotta have disturbed the salt circle._

Turning around he's greeted by a vexed looking Crowley scowling at him. “Hel-”

Sneering Crowley interrupts him with an angry sounding, “What?!”

Moving over to the counter Bobby leans back uncapping the beer he takes a sip before raising a brow at the demon. “Well hello to you too.”

Taking a closer look at Crowley Bobby takes note of his rumpled suit and the haggard look on his face.

Eyes wide there's a note of hysteria in Crowley's voice. “Hello? You've been harassing me for the better part of a month to say hello?” Looking to be on the verge of a breakdown Crowley takes a moment to calm down.

Closing his eyes he pinches the bridge of his nose taking a couple of deep breaths.

Raising a brow at this Bobby gestures with his beer at the demons rumpled suit. “So what's going on with you?”

Air seemingly going out of him Crowley crumbles down in one of the kitchen chairs. Burying his face in his hands he gives off a heavy sigh. “It's been a long few weeks.”

Taking a long sip of his beer Bobby sighs setting it down on the counter. _I've not gone soft, I've gone insane._ Rubbing the back of his neck Bobby looks over at him. “Wanna talk about it?”

Looking up from his hands Crowley stares at him doubtfully for a second before he leans back in the chair. Pinching the bridge of his nose once more he takes a deep breath before he starts explaining in a exhausted voice.

“Some idiot minion had the brilliant idea to steal an entire litter of hellhounds. I've been busy trying to locate them. There's still one missing. Apparently the cretin just let them go when he realised I was on to him. Thought that the distraction of collecting a pack of hellhounds running wild would deflect effort from catching him.“

Removing his hand from his face Crowley looks over at the hunter with an angry sneer. “So you have to excuse me if I don't give a flying fuck if Moose or Squirrel might be getting themselves killed or whatever you want. Because there's currently a hellhound running around freely out there and I need to find her before one of you hunters track her down and does who knows what to her.” But the anger in the demon's voice does nothing to conceal the true concern and border lining panic in it.

Bobby knows that voice well. He himself has often sounded like that when his boys gets the bright idea to run head first into suicide missions.

He had just wanted Crowley to come over so he could ask him some vague questions regarding hellhounds not actually show Juliet to him. Frowning he shakes his head and makes up his mind. _Insane, that's what I am._

Walking over to the door he leans out and whistles. “Juliet, come here girl!”

Watching the sweater come running over the yard he hears Crowley ask “Juliet?” behind him.

Ignoring the question he simply steps aside letting her in.

Eyes widening Crowley exclaims a happy, “Marcail!” before he bolts forward falling to his knees. “Oh, you beautiful girl.”

Seeing Crowley disregard all proper decorum to cuddle a puppy causes a smile to sneak onto the hunter's face.

Crouching down next to the two Bobby reaches forward to pet Juliet. “Good girl.”

Turning his head to look at Crowley he is meet with the demon staring intensely at him.

Forcing down the urge to run from the wild fervid look he sees in Crowley's eyes Bobby clears his throat. “Wha-”

Hands bolting forward Crowley grabs Bobby pulling him close crushing their mouths together.

Flailing in surprise Bobby pushes at Crowley's shoulders. _God damn demon strength._

Biting at the hunter's lips Crowley forces Bobby's mouth open making him lose his breath. An unnaturally strong hand coming up to hold his chin keeping his mouth open.

Face scrunched up in disgust Bobby can feel his jaw start to ache from the assault. Easing up his struggles he tries to block out the feeling of the demon licking into his mouth. _Damn it, Crowley._

Growling Crowley forces his mouth open wider seemingly trying to consume his soul through the kiss.

Feeling the demon ravage every last corner of his mouth Bobby can't even try to ignore what is happening. Never before has he been kissed this thoroughly. _Darn_ c _rossroad demon._

Feeling himself go lightheaded Bobby tries one last time to push the demon away and to his great surprise Crowley's grip actually lightens.

Pushing harder he feels the demon lick across his lips one last time before letting him go making him fall back on the floor.

Sputtering Bobby wipes at his mouth watching Crowley go back to petting Juliet like nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

Wiping at his mouth one last time the hunter stands with a grumble. “Goddamned demon.” Licking across his lips he can feel them pulse slightly, swollen from the assault.

Walking over to the counter he grabs his beer he takes a long swig before looking back down at the demon. “Take it she's yours then?”

Not getting more than a noncommittal “Hmm.” from Crowley Bobby raises a brow. Narrowing his eyes he whistles. “Juliet, come here.”

Immediately she comes bouncing tail swooshing. Patting his thigh she jumps up so he can pet her easier.

Scratching behind her ear Bobby looks over at Crowley. “So she's yours.”

Still kneeling on the floor Crowley stares back at him in disbelief for a second before he stands straightening his suit. “Juliet?”

Giving a final scratch behind the pup's ear he straightens making her jump down. "I named her that."

Raising a brow Crowley looks back at him dubiously. "You found a hellhound and named her Juliet?"

Raising a brow of his own Bobby meets the demon's eyes. "Yes."

Frowning Crowley looks the hunter up and down. "Why didn't you kill her?"

"She's just a pup." He gruffly answers scowling at the demon.

Brows going up Crowley slowly start speaking in condescending tone. “A hellhound pup. You're a hunter.”

Putting down the beer Bobby's frown deepens in annoyance. “What would you've had me do? Take her out the back and shot her? I ain't that kind of hunter. I kill monsters not puppies. “

Reaching out Crowley places a hand on Bobby's shoulder still talking in that condescending way of his.“This puppy will grow up into a hellhound, luv.”

Shaking off the hand Bobby crosses his arms mumbling gruffly. “Ain't like she's evil. She's just like any other dog. They just do what they're told.”

Smirking at the hunter's answer Crowley glances down at Juliet only for a look of distaste to replace the smirk. “So you gave her a hideous argyle jumper to demonstration this?”

Bobby can't help but smile at the absolute contempt in the demons voice. _Snooty bastard._ “I needed a way to see her.”

Nose scrunched up Crowley looks at the hunter as if he is insane. “See her? I can't even focus on it. The mere present of that kind of pink in my line of sight is making my eyes hurt.”

Looking down at the sweater Bobby hears the swooshing of a tail. “She doesn't seem to mind it.”

Fussing with his suit the arrogant ass literally turns his nose up. “You've corrupted her.”

_Drama queen._ “Maybe she ain't as much of a stuck up diva as some.”

Raising a brow Crowley looks the hunter up and down. “Not everyone can dress in redneck couture, darling.”

With a sigh he smooths down his suit one last time before looking down at the shrieking pattern. “Well I guess this at least means that you know about more fabric designs than flannel and oil stains.”

“We can't all dress in three piece Armani suits, princess.” He gruffly retorts before catching himself smiling. _I can't believe I've actually missed arguing with him_. Shaking his head he forces a frown back on his face wishing he had a new bottle of beer.

Giving a huff of distaste Crowley wipes away imaginary dust from his lapel. “This isn't any of those off the rack multibillion produced rags. This is a proper bespoke.”

Rolling his eyes Bobby gives off his own huff. “I promise to get something tailor made next time I find one of your runaway dogs.”

Stopping his fussing with the suit Crowley drops the subject with a sigh crouching down to pet Juliet. “So what have you been feeding her?”

Shrugging Bobby looks down at the demon dote on Juliet. “Kibble.”

Hands ceasing their petting Crowley looks back up at Bobby. Staring in incomprehension it takes a moment for the word's meaning to register and when it does he shoots up shrieking. “You fed her common kibble!”

Recoiling slightly at the shout Bobby grumbles under his breath. “Actually it was puppy kibble.”

Crowley stares horrified at him for a second before flinging his arms up in the air. “Oh! Of course. Because that makes it so much better!” Sneering at the hunter his words drip with sarcasm.

Scowling in indignation Bobby feels the need to defend himself from the demon's accusatory tone. “I mixed it with ground beef.”

Lowering his arms Crowley just stares incredulous at him.

Feeling like squirming under the demon's stunned stare Bobby looks away.

“Guess you would have preferred it if I'd feed her filet mignon?” He gruffs out gripping the counter behind himself.

Unfreezing Crowley brings up a hand to his face, fingers resting against his forehead in apparent exhaustion. Taking a few deep breaths he removes the hand looking over at the hunter. “If the GMOs and hormones from the low grade rubbish you've been feeding her has any adverse effects I'll sick her mum at you. Understood?”

Lowering his head Bobby hides a smile under the brim of his hat. “Understood.”

Sighing Crowley turns to Juliet bending down he hooks the end of a black leather leash that seemingly appeared from nowhere to her collar.

Straightening up he walks over to Bobby. “Thanks for taking care of her, Robert.”

The soft sincereness in Crowley's eyes and voice causes a slight heat to rise to the hunter's face.

Clearing his throat Bobby awkwardly looks away. “No problem.”

Looking down he sees Juliet and smiles at her for probably the last time. Patting his thigh she jumps and he pets her.

Choking up slightly he scratches behind her ear. “Take care, girl.” _I'll miss you._

“Robert?”

Hearing his name he looks up to be meet with Crowley standing far closer than before. Freezing at the nearness his hunter instincts seems to have gone up and left.

Grabbing Bobby's flannel Crowley gets right up close, scrunching up his face the hunter anticipates a second assault only to feel the demon's lips gently grace his.

Face relaxing at the soft caresses, he almost starts to kiss back but before he can the lips move away.

Opening his eyes Bobby is meet with Crowley's burning gaze. Breath hitching when Crowley leans back in the hunter watches a smug smirk spread over the demon's lips.“Ta, luv.”

The last thing Bobby feels is a puff of breath on his lips before the demon disappears leaving him standing there stunned.

Finally moving he rubs at his face. “I'm to old for this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcail is a Scottish girl name that means pearl.
> 
> Crowley is acting a fair bit out of character here. He has had a long month and who wouldn't be somewhat frazzled when they've lost a puppy. Clearly he's spent most of the month looking for Juliet and torturing minions for information. 
> 
> Next up Crowley's pov. Sorta. I think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _O Robert, Robert, wherefore art thou Robert?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets rewind a bit and cue Crowley's pov.

Seeing the hunter smile while petting Marcail breaks the demon's last resolve and he can't help but grab him. _Damn you, Robert._

Clashing their mouths together Crowley bites at the lips licking into the hunter's mouth.

Ignoring the pressure from Bobby's useless struggling he moves a hand up forcing the hunter's mouth to open wider.

Feeling the human go lax in his grasp Crowley growls forcing the mouth wider. Licking into the mouth he traces over the teeth sucking at the hunter's tongue removing every last trace of cheap beer till there's nothing but Bobby left.

Busy tasting and cataloguing the hunter's mouth he almost doesn't notice when Bobby starts to paw uselessly at is shoulder again. For a split second he considers to just grab the hands and simply force them down but then he hears Marcail whine quietly beside them.

Hearing her whine clears his head slightly. _Humans need to breath._

Easing up on his grip he licks over Bobby's lips one last time before letting him go.

Seeing the hunter fall back and lie on the floor dishevelled with kiss swollen lips makes him want to do noting more than to just straddle him right there. Turning away he forces down the urge and pets Marcail instead.

Ruffling her ears he smiles at her. _Good girl. Wouldn't want to make him pass out from lack of air now, would we?_

Hearing the human say something behind him Crowley just “Hmm”s in a non-committal way, still busy trying to calm himself down.

But then the hunter whistles and says something and Marcail moves away from him walking up to the human. Seeing Bobby once more pet Marcail while smiling makes desire flare up anew and an odd warmth spread through his chest.

Then the name used registers and Crowley raises his brow in confusion. Standing he straightens suit. “Juliet?” _Well this will sure be interesting._

Some questions and banter later the demon must admit that Bobby is even more complex than he has ever given him credit for. Dreadful fashion sense but interesting, but he already knew that.

Still feeling that odd warmth in his chest Crowley crouches down to pet Marcail and makes the mistake of asking what the hunter has been feeding her.

After a minor tiff he has to admit that Marcail don't seem any worse for wear.

Threatening to sick Marcail's mother on the hunter if there's any ill effect he bends down with a sigh hooking the leash to her collar.

Walking up to the human Crowley gives him one of his first sincere thanks in a long time.

Watching a slight blush rise to the hunter's cheeks he just can't help himself.

Stepping up close he leans in halting centimetres from the humans lips. “Robert.” Meeting the hunter's gaze Crowley closes the last distance letting his lips gently caress Bobby's.

Feeling the human relax under his lips Crowley keeps kissing him for a minute before slowly pulling back.

Watching Bobby stand there with closed eyes, face relaxed and lips moist and kiss swollen Crowley wants to do nothing more than to grab him, press him up against the counter and....

Taking a deep breath he lets the burning heat simmer down, leaving a warm feeling in his chest.

Meeting Bobby's eyes Crowley leans in once more making the hunter's breath hitch.

Letting his eyes flicker down to the human's lips one last time he smirks before teleporting. “Ta, luv.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is still Crowley's pov.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Deny thy faith and refuse thy name_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I don't know why I keep including these quote things. They have nothing to do with the story. They aren't even real quotes after the butchering I've done to them.

Leaning back in an armchair Crowley watches 'Juliet' reunite with her siblings. Snorting at the thought of the name he shakes his head. _Who name's a hellhound Juliet?_

Seeing the pups bounce around each other causes him to smile before his eyes zero in on the jumper Juliet's wearing. Frowning at the garish pattern he wrinkles his nose in distaste. _And who dresses the literal bearer of death in argyle. In hot pink, neon green argyle at that._

“And I'm suppose to be evil.” Giving a shudder of disdain he leans forward and snaps his fingers. “Marcail.”

Frowning when she doesn't even react he raises a brow. Still leaning forward he looks her over. "Have living with that brute caused you to lose all manners."

Thinking back he remembers what Bobby did. Whistling he tries again. "Juliet, come here." Imminently she prances up to him.

Raising a brow he smiles petting her. “Guess the name isn't that bad. Besides what's in a name anyway?”

Carefully taking the jumper off her Crowley hangs it on the armrest. Stroking a finger over the collar he unbuckles that as well. “At least he gave you a proper collar.”

Ruffling Juliet's ears before letting her go he watches her shake herself before running back to her siblings.

Sitting back up he weighs the leather collar in his hand for a second before putting it down together with the jumper.

Leaning back he contemplates the enigma that is Bobby. _What kind of hunter finds a hellhound, don't kill them and then proceeds to feed and care for them._

Sighing Crowley twiddles with a lose string on the hideous argyle monstrosity. _He just had to be a dog person on top of being the only creature with even basic knowledge about sarcasm._

Feeling paws on his thigh Crowley looks down to see Juliet stare up at him with large red glowing eyes. Smiling he places a hand on her head scratching behind her ear. “You miss the old buffoon, huh?” Letting his hand fall down in his lap Juliet simply places her chin on it whining. “He has his charms.”

Glancing at the jumper he smirks as an idea takes shape. “Don't think I properly thanked him for caring for you.” Smirk widening Crowley scratches at the side of Juliet's head. “Don't you agree?” Barking in reply her tail swooshes back and fort in a blur.

Smirk having turned into a grin Crowley chuckles ruffling her ears.“If you promise to stay quiet you can come with to visit mama Robert.” Tail wagging enthusiastically Juliet nudges his hand with her nose.

Still smirking he leans back. “Oh, Robert. We're going to have such fun.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Bobby's pov.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love_

Having heard clattering in the kitchen Bobby is slowly walking in shotgun at the ready only to be meet by Crowley rummaging thorough his cupboards. _Is he wearing an apron?_

Frowning he point the shot gun at the demon. “What do you want, Crowley?”

“A roasting pan would be great.” Continuing to look around Crowley doesn't even glance at the hunter.

Opening the oven Crowley couches down finally finding what he was looking for. “Ah, there it is.” Pulling out a tray he straightens setting it down on the counter.

Looking over at Bobby he raises a brow at the gun. “Are you going to point that at me all day?”

Grumbling the hunter sets it down by the wall.

Smirking Crowley turns to the cutting board. “There. Was that so hard?”

Leaning against the door frame Bobby grunts noncommittally.

“You're eloquent as always, darling.” Ignoring the grouchy hunter Crowley starts chopping up vegetables.

With a sigh Bobby rubs at his face. _Why is this my life?_

Hearing a tapping noise he looks over in the general direction of the dinning table. _Was that claws I just heard clicking?_

Pushing off the door frame he is just about to step closer to the table when Crowley clears his throat demanding the hunter's attention.

“Any seasoning preference?”

“Rock salt.” He deadpans before leaning back once more. _Must have been Crowley's chopping._

“Charming.” Snorting the demon goes back to his cooking.

Releasing a heavy breath Bobby properly relaxes back against the door frame watching Crowley bustle about his kitchen.

Glancing at the dinning table the hunter shakes his head. _Sentimental idjit._

Looking back at the demon being all domestic Bobby gruffly asks, “So how's Juliet doing?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? 
> 
> If you like the plot or anything about the fic you can take and use it basically as a prompt for a fic of your own. I don't mind.
> 
> If you think I need to add any tag just say so.
> 
> If you've gotten this far why not drop a kudos? Pretty please. Trow a hellhound a lamb shank. :3 ❤


End file.
